


Early Morning

by SecurityBreach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Early in the morning, Tony sneaks out of bed.





	Early Morning

Tony Stark opened the bedroom window and took a look outside.

‘Strange,’ he mused. ‘I’ve made so many choices in my life and somehow, they have all led me here.’

The former billionaire watched as the first pale rays of Jötunheim’s sun reached the realm, bathing the icy plains and snow-decked mountains of his new home in an eery, bluish light.

Behind him, his lover was moving.

‘Come to bed, Tony,’ Loki whispered, ‘it’s cold.’ 

Tony closed the window again.

As he lay down, two strong arms drew him close and all Tony could think was how happy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, you'd make me very happy.


End file.
